True Love Forever- One Shots
by AnonSnowing
Summary: Snowing Modern-Day AU. A childhood romance. David and Mary Margaret knew each other since kindergarten. Each chapter is moments out of every year. A series of one shots.
1. Age 5

**Chapter One: Age 5**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, I am AnonSnowing! I am new here and this is my first fanfic. So be nice to me and please review. This story is mainly Snowing and will focus on them. I do not ship Captain Swan. They will not be end game here. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters, besides the OCs.**

* * *

Summer 1983-

Once upon a time… a warm summer afternoon in a small town called Storybrooke, Maine, the park was not so busy. There were only a handful of people from all different sorts of backgrounds. That day was the day where life will change for two little kids, just a mere age of five, at the playground. A boy with a mop of curly blonde hair, crystal clear blue eyes, wore a white shirt with blue stripes and a pair of ripped jeans with grass stains, was playing on the castle structure with a stick, pretending it's a sword. He liked to play a prince or a knight that fought trolls or dragons. He was quite a little charmer. While playing, he noticed a pretty girl his age playing in the sandbox, building a sandcastle with a small red bucket and shovel. The girl has raven hair, emerald eyes, rosy cheeks, bright red lips, and skin white as snow. She looked just like Snow White. She was wearing a white dress with short capped sleeves and white sandals. She watched birds flutter in and out of a tree nearby. Every time she saw a bird, she called to them, "Hello birdie!" then acted like she was having a conversation with them, even named them. When they flew far away, she yelled, "Bye!" Then she turned back to building her castle. She was pretending to be a princess, and she must make a palace for when her prince comes. She grinned happily when she finished her sandcastle, but then frown and yelped as the sandcastle crumbled and flew all over her. She looked up and saw a red-headed boy with a freckled face standing where her sandcastle was, now a crumbled mess, laughing.

"Hey! You ruined my castle!" She cried out angry, the boy stuck out his tongue. The blonde-haired boy saw what happened and ran toward them with determination on his face.

"Hey! That's not nice!" He yelled as he stood in between them, pointing his' pretend sword at the red-headed bully.

While the girl looked in awe at her rescuer, the bully spat at him and pushed him.

"So! I don't care!" The bully spat the boy in the face. The boy tackled the bully, and they started roughhousing. The girl decided to help out her charming little rescuer, she looks around and finds a little rock nearby. She grabbed it and threw it at the bully, but it accidentally hit her rescuer in the chin.

"Oh! I am sorry!" The girl cried out as the boy fell to the ground, with tears in his eyes, and she ran over to comfort him. "I didn't mean to, I meant to hit him!" She glared at the bully. The bully laughed and ran off.

"Are you okay?" She turned back to the hurt boy. There was a little scar with a bit of fresh blood on his chin. The mark would be permanent- a reminder of their beginning. "I am so sorry!" She tried to wipe up his blood with her dress. The boy looked up at her in awe.

"It's okay!" he stood up and lends a hand for her, "I am David. What's your name?" He asked as she took his hand and stood up.

"Hi, David. I'm Mary Margaret!" The girl's dimples poke up as she grinned at him. He smiled back at her.

"Hi, Mary Margaret. Want to fight trolls with me?" David asked.

"Yes!" Mary Margaret exclaimed as they ran off together while they held hands. From that day and on forward, they became inseparable.

* * *

September 1983-

Fortunately, that day David's mother, Ruth, and Mary Margaret's nanny, Johanna, also bonded and became fast friends. For a week after that day, Ruth and Johanna would bring David and Mary Margaret to the park so they could play together, while Ruth and Johanna chatted. Once Mary Margaret's mother, Eva, had come to meet them on her lunch break. She wanted to meet the boy her daughter had taken to and his mother. Both children had begged their mothers or nanny if they could go over to their new friend's house. After that David and Mary Margaret had switched off coming to each other's house almost every day, except Sundays.

After saying goodbye to their own respective mothers, David and Mary Margaret held hands as they entered their new kindergarten classroom. Their teacher is a sweet lady named Ms. Chu. She came up to them with a big smile when she saw them enter.

"Hello, Welcome! Remember me? I am your teacher Ms. Chu. You guys are the last ones to get here." she leans down to their level.

Mary Margaret responded with an excited, "Hello, Ms. Chu! I'm Mary Margaret Blanchard." but David was shyer and looked up through his eyelashes at her with a shy smile. "And this is my best friend, David Nolan."

Even though Ms. Chu already met their mothers from enrolling day and knew who they are, she greeted them, "Well, nice to meet you, Miss. Mary Margaret!" she shakes her hand and turns to the shy boy. "And nice to meet you too, Mr. David!" she put out her hand for him to shake it, he shyly shakes it. Ms. Chu gently leads them to the back of the classroom where the other kids are having their morning playtime, before class starts.

David and Mary Margaret saw a boy playing with a toy pirate ship and some toy figurines by the toy chest. David was intrigued, and he ran over to him with Mary Margaret following, still holding hands with her.

"Hello. Can we play?" David asked as they sat down by him.

The boy has dark brown hair, blue eyes, and thick bushy eyebrows that seem too big on his small cherub face. He looked up and smiled, "Sure. But I am still the captain!" he gave them a stern look. "I am Roger. What are your guys' names?"

"I am David, and she's my best friend, Mary Margaret!" David responded with a shy smile, and Mary Margaret waves her free hand, with a smile.

Roger smirked, "Oh, you have a girlfriend!" he giggled. David and Mary Margaret look at each other, not sure what to say to that.

David saw that Roger is playing with a pirate figurine on the toy pirate ship. He saw two knight figurines nearby and picked them up. He gave one of them to Mary Margaret, and they started playing with them along with Roger.

"Arh-wooo!" They heard someone howled behind them and jumped back a bit. All three of them looked back and saw a girl with dark brown hair and gray eyes. The girl was playing with a toy wolf. Now she has her hands out, like a dog standing on its clutches. "Hello!" she scooted closer to them with the toy wolf in her hand.

Mary Margaret spoke up first, "Hi. My name is Mary Margaret. This is my best friend David, and this is Roger, we just met him. What's your name?"

"I am Ruby, and I am a wolf! Arh-wooo!" she put her hands down on the ground, look up pretending to howl at the moon. Mary Margaret, David, and Roger look at each other amused. "Can I play!?"

"Sure!'' The three others respond happily, Ruby excitedly playing with the toy wolf beside the pirate and the knights. From that day and forward, these four became lifelong friends.

**Thank you for reading! Remember to review! **


	2. Age 6

**Chapter Two: Age 6**

**Hello! Thanks for reading and reviewing my fanfic! Please excuse my tenses. I am deaf, and grammar is not my language. **

* * *

Spring Break 1984-

On the Nolans' farm, David and Mary Margaret were playing hide n' seek with their friends, Lance, Roger, and Ruby. David and Mary Margaret always somehow find each other right away, even if they picked the perfect hiding spot.

David covered his eyes with an arm against a tree, counting,

"...7... 8… 9 … 10! And here I come!"

He looked up and saw that all of his friends out of sight. But then he saw a little bit of a raven-haired head through the branches of a bush, just a few feet away.

He smiled slyly, and he quietly tiptoed toward it. When he got near, he looked behind it and cried, "I found you!"

His best friend pouted lightheartedly, "Aww, you always find me!" Mary Margaret stood up.

"And you always find me!" He replied.

"Yep!" Mary Margaret smugly responded. David smiled at her, amused, and with loving eyes. He had wanted to ask her a particular question for a long time. He pulled a ring pop out of his pocket, unwrapped it and got down on one knee, and held out the ring pop to her.

"Mary Margaret, Would you marry me!?" he asked cheerfully.

Mary Margaret smiled broadly, "What do you think!?" David eagerly put the ring pop on her finger and stood up. They embraced and gave each other a peck on the lips. They started a bit when they heard cheers and saw their friends jumping out of their hiding places. The two young love birds forgot they were there.

"Can I be the bridesmaid!?" Ruby asked Mary Margaret readily.

"Of course you are!" She confirmed, and Ruby hugged her tight.

"And I better be the best man!" Roger demanded, pointing at David.

David grinned at him, "Of course you are!"

"My daddy is a minister. I have been to a lot of weddings. I can marry you!" Lance offered excitedly.

"Yea!" David and Mary Margaret agreed enthusiastically.

Several minutes later…

The five children had found some snowbells and spread them everywhere around a small part of the backyard, under a canopy of two trees next to each other. They stood around the small area, where you would expect their roles would be positioned at weddings.

"David, do you take Mary Margaret, as your wife?"

"I do!" David placed the ring pop, which he proposed with, back on her finger.

"Mary Margaret, Do you take David, as your husband?"

"I do!" She placed another ring pop on his finger.

"And now you are husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Mary Margaret and David gave each other a peck on the lips as their friends' cheered.

"Kids! The chocolate chip cookies are ready!" Ruth called from the backdoor. All five kids cheered, eager for some yummy treats, and ran inside after her. Mary Margaret and David held hands as they ran in and sat by each other at the kitchen table.

"Mama, Mary and I are married!" David grinned proudly. Both of them showed off their ring pops.

Ruth played along and humored him, "And you didn't invite me!?" She placed plastic cups and some napkins in front of each kid.

"Don't worry, mom. You will be invited to our next wedding. When we are older." David promised with a serious look. Ruth stifled a chuckle.

"You will, Ruth!" Mary Margaret gave her a look identical to David's, putting her fists on her hips.

Ruth smiled adoringly at them, "Of course I will." Ruth saw something special between those two. A bond, unlike any other. She brought over the cookie sheet, filled with the yummy pastries, and gave one cookie to each excited child. Lance, Roger, and Ruby started to greedily eat up their cookies, the way that only kids eat. But, David and Mary Margaret generously shared each other's treats and sometimes even fed each other. Ruth looked on and tried to stifle her giggles. She wondered if they would get married for real one day.

* * *

Summer 1984-

Leopold and Eva Blanchard went on a week-long business trip to Seattle. Mary Margaret and David had been begging for a sleepover for quite a while. Both Ruth and Eva discussed and decided to let Mary Margaret stay at the Nolans' for the week. Eva also decided to give Johanna a week off. She worried about David's father, Robert, who tended to get drunk a lot and didn't want her little daughter to be exposed to that. Ruth understood and gave him strict orders not to drink while Mary Margaret stayed there. Fortunately, he followed through, except for one night, the last night.

The Blanchards dropped off Mary Margaret at the Nolans', and it was a Monday morning. There were no tears for the girl. Right away, after saying goodbye to her parents, she and David went outside. They played in David's treehouse that Robert built on his fifth birthday. They also pretended to be warriors that fought trolls and dragons for hours. For dinner, Ruth decided to make pizza, and they helped her. Mary Margaret brought over one of her -and David's- favorite books, a collection of fairy tales, and one of her personal favorites, a Beverly Cleary book. Ruth would either read one story from the collection of fairy tales or a chapter from Beezus and Ramona every night. She also read one of David's books, Wind in the Willows, which was one of David's favorites.

Every morning both of them helped Ruth or Robert with feeding the animals or watering the gardens. The rest of the time, they just played or colored. On Wednesday morning, Robert taught Mary Margaret how to milk a cow. David had already done it before. On Thursday, Ruth took them to a zoo in a bigger town nearby. On Friday night, they watched two Disney movies, The Jungle Book and Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs. The next day, they made up a game called Snow White and the Prince. Sunday was the last day. Mary Margaret and David tried to make the most of it. That night Robert said he had to do errands, and Ruth decided to teach them how to make playdough. Both children wore old t-shirts from Robert or Ruth, which were way too big. The floor and the parchment-covered kitchen table was a mess with flour and little chunks of forgotten or dropped playdough.

"I am making a snake!" David started to roll some of his green dough into a long strand.

"I am making a hamburger!" Mary Margaret responded, trying to make her blue dough resemble a hamburger. "For your snake to eat."

"Okay! Thanks. My snake is very hungry." David smiled graciously. Ruth quietly giggled as she washed the dinner dishes. All three of them were startled when there was a bump at the back door. Robert clumsy entered the door with a smile, attempting to hide the fact that he was drunk. But Ruth knew anyway and quietly sighed. David looked at him, suspiciously. Mary Margaret looked a little concerned with his clumsy behavior but remained clueless.

"Hi, Robert! We made playdough. David is making a snake, and I am making a hamburger. Because it's hungry." Mary Margaret excitedly explained. Robert hazily smiled at the little girl.

"That's… nice." He laughed obnoxiously. And David noticed his eyes, which were hazy. Robert bumped into the table and fell over. David knew it only meant one thing, and he looked down, embarrassed.

Mary Margaret yelled, "Are you okay!?" worried as Ruth rushed over and helped him up to his feet. She dragged him to their bedroom. Mary Margaret looked on, confused and concerned, while David just looked down, tears starting to form.

"What's going on?" Mary Margaret turned to her best friend and became even more concerned, "David, are you okay!?" She embraced him from behind. She saw that he was crying, she started to cry too. "Why is your papa acting weird?"

"He drank too much, like always." David sighed sadly. Mary Margaret was confused, not quite understanding what he meant, but knew that it was serious from his reaction. So she didn't ask any more questions.

Ruth came out of the bedroom, looking weary, and she sighed heavily when she saw the children huddled together, crying. She was especially sad for her son. Knowing how much he had to endure in his short six years.

"I am so sorry, kids." She rubbed both of their backs and kissed their heads. "It's an early bedtime today." She gently led them to the bathroom for a bath.

Later after taking a bath, brushing their teeth, and putting on pajamas, Ruth read them a bedtime story. David and Mary Margaret laid in David's bed, and the room only glowed by David's nightlight.

"He drank too much beer." He quietly stated without Mary Margaret saying anything. David knew that she was still confused even after his mother tried to explain to her, trying not to reveal too much. "Beers are bad. Please don't drink beer when you grow up, okay?"

"I promise." She promised, Even though she only vaguely understood what beer was before tonight, because of David's reaction, she never wants to drink. "You too!"

"I won't ever drink."

* * *

Fall 1984-

For almost two weeks, Robert decided to man up for his family, and he stayed sober, but on the fourteenth day, he passed a bar on the way home and get tempted for one drink. But of course, he had too many. That night Robert drove home drunk and crashed into a semi-truck. He died from the impact.

Two Weeks Later…

At recess, David, Mary Margaret, Lance, Roger, Ruby, and their new friend, Lacey, who was a new girl that year, were climbing on the dome climber. Roger, who didn't even know that David's father was an alcoholic, decided to declare that he drank beer jokingly.

"I drank beer!"

David's fists tightened around a bar as his whole body stiffened. Mary Margaret turned to him in concern. Lacey, Lance, and Ruby looked at him with disbelief.

"No, you did not!" Ruby scoffed.

"Yes, I did!" Roger jumped off the dome and stood under it.

"Nu-uh! You're too little!"

"Yes, I did, My daddy fell asleep in his chair, and I took a sip-" Roger was interrupted when David got off the dome and pushed him.

"SHUT UP!" David ran off and sat at the edge of the school's playground.

"You shouldn't have said that, Roger." Mary Margaret followed after him.

David started crying as Mary Margaret embraced him. "He promised to change." Mary Margaret knew he meant his father, not Roger.

**Thank you for reading! I would appreciate it if you review it. Thank you.**


End file.
